Tangled
by sparkle587
Summary: Sequel to Keeping Secrets! Most of the secrets are out but now Ellie and the crew are at University and they will again be tangled in their secrets!
1. Chapter 1

**I wish, I wish and I wish but I still don't own Degrassi. **

_A/N This is a sequel to my other story Keeping Secrets so if you haven't I would read it first. And if you do read I promise it gets better as it goes so don't give up on it!_

Ellie woke to the sound of her alarm. Her alarm wasn't a clock, it was her two year old son.

"Mama" he called out to her from his room.

Ellie smiled at the small sweet voice.

"Mama it's not dark anymore" he said, meaning it was time to get up.

Ellie looked at the clock 6:03, _damn why can't that kid ever sleep in_. She thought rolling over to get up and start her day.

Ellie knew if she didn't get Aidan soon he would wake Marco up and no one would be happy about that.

Ellie made her way down the hall to the door of Aidan's room. When she stepped inside she was greeted with a huge grin. The same grin waited for her each morning. Aidan had grown so much since they moved in with Marcofive months ago. The more he grew the more you saw Sean in him. Everyone saw it. He was his father made over. The only thing it seemed Ellie had supplied, besides the home for nine months, was the red hair. Aidan had Sean's eyes, nose, mouth, dimples and even the same curly locks but instead of a dark blonde they were the same red as Ellie's.

Ellie reached out to the boy standing in the crib and he wrapped his little arms around her neck and started to twirl her hair around his fingers. Something he had been doing as long as Ellie could remember. He liked to twist his chubby little fingers up in her hair to go to sleep. Marco would laugh as she would struggle to untangle Aidan's fingers to lay him in bed at night. More than once Marco had to help her.

Ellie'slifeseems to begoingreallywellright now. She and Marco found a place to share just like they had planned, but instead of a two bedroom they needed a three. Marco was a bit of a stand in dad for Aidan. He and Ellie had made sure to pick classes so that one of them would be able to get Aidan from daycare and home by 4:00 everyday. Neither of them wanted him to have to spend most of his day with someone else.

Ellie's parents were always willing to help with Aidan if both Ellie and Marco had to work or just needed a break. But Mr. and Mrs. Nash spend a lot of time traveling these days. Mrs. Nash told Ellie "We are just getting to know each other again". Ellie figured that made sense when her dad had been away for years and when he finally came home it was to a pregnant teenage daughter and soon a grandbaby. Mrs. Nash seemed to be back to the person Ellie remembered before her dad left the first time. And now that her dad had retired from the military Ellie's worry for her mother was gone.

Most of Ellie's friends from Degrassi stayed close by. Craig is at the same university as Ellie and Marco. Music is still the biggest part of his life and amazingly, although he is around other great musicians all the time in his classes, he still wants his same friends to play with him. Ellie even joined back up after a four month break, so now Downtown Sasquatch is back playing around Toronto. Paige got into Banting but turned it down to go to U of T with Craig much to the shock of her parents. Jimmy is also at school with them. He and Hazel ended it but still talk all the time and everyone can see they love each other but neither want to admit it first. Hazel went to NYU and is always sending Paige some of her designs, which are unreal.

Ava turned out to be the one to surprise Ellie the most. She continued to push Tucker away and is now dating Jay. Living with him actually. And with all the money she saved, that her father sent, she opened up a boutique and bypassed college altogether. Ava's doing really well. Ellie had just had lunch with her yesterday, before she left for New York to shop for the store.

Jay and Ellie are not the best of friends, he can't get around his thoughts that Sean should know he has a mini me running around Toronto but for Ava he keeps it to himself. Jay made a lot of changes for Ava which is a surprise to everyone who knows him.

The only thing Ellie has stress over now is Cameron. He still visits on school breaks but Ellie never lets herself get to close to him. Not that it deters him, he still comes begging Ellie for something she can't give him. Not yet. But last night after talking to Cam, after him telling her how much he loves her, she feels herself starting to give in. He doesn't make her knees weak but he is a good person. He has never pushed her about sex in the two years they have known each other and Ellie has still only given herself to Sean. Yet he still calls, he still spends his money to visit and send both her and Aidan gifts.

Last night after Ellie hung up she lay awake thinking, _its time, its_ _time to let Sean go and stop waiting for him to show up here and make us a family. It isn't going to happen and its time to move on. _She told herself before giving in to sleep.

This morning it was the first thing she thought. Sean can no longer be part of her thoughts. He's gone. There it's been done she made her decision. She is letting go of the boy she loved since she was 15 and moving on.

Ellie's day was in full swing with Aidan sitting in his highchair eating oatmeal asshe putthe finishing touches on a piece for the campus paper when the phone rang.

"Hello" she answered.

And with that one word her world was again turned upside down.

**A/N Well I hope you all like the first chapter. Not much to it just filling you in on where everyone is now. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Degrassi is not mine!**

"Hey Ells." The person on the other end of the phone line said.

"Don't tell me New York is so boring that you had to call me at 7:00 in the morning" Ellie teased Ava.

"Uh not exactly." Ava said, sounding a little nervous.

"What's wrong Ava? Is Seth okay?"

"He's fine. Aunt Maggie has him so he will be spoiled when I get home. But I do have something to tell you." Ava answered.

"What is it? You're starting to freak me out?' Ellie said while wiping a glob of oatmeal from the paper she was working on.

"Well Jay just called me and Sean is at our place right now and Jay wanted to let me know that he would be staying with us for a day or so."

"What? Oh god no. What am I going to do?" Ellie asked franticly.

"And Ellie he's not alone."

"What do you mean? Let me guess he is married to some super model." Ellie said. She scolded herself for the tightness that thought caused in her chest.

"No he's not married but he has a girlfriend with him." Ava said, hating she had to tell her friend this.

"Well what a big surprise. Let me guess is she blonde and tall?" Ellie tried to sound as if she didn't care as the tightness moved to her stomach.

"Ellie, I don't know what she looks like but there is something else."

"I don't want to know!" Ellie yelled. "Yeah I do, tell me." She said after a minute.

"They brought their baby with them." Ava said softly.

"Baby?" Ellie repeated just as soft.

"Ellie I'm so sorry I had to tell you this, but I just didn't want you to run into them or something and be surprised.

"No. It's fine. I'm fine. Don't worry Ava I'm totally over Sean Cameron. Hey I have to go I have to get Marco up so I can get to class." Ellie rushed and then hung up before Ava could even say bye.

When Marco walked in the kitchen a few minutes later Ellie had her head down and resting on her folded arms.

"Hey Aidan" Marco said to Aidan who reached to him and said "Down"

"Down? I think you need to be cleaned up before you get down." Marco said grabbing a baby wipe from the counter.

Marco washed the squirming boy and let him down to play with his blocks. When Marco turned back to Ellie she was still in the same position. "Okay El what's going on?" He asked.

Ellie lifted her head from her arms and Marco saw the tears roll down her cheeks. "He's back" was her answer.

"Who's back Ellie? What are you talking about?" Marco asked, confused.

"Sean and he brought his girlfriend and baby with him." Ellie said trying to stop her crying.

"Oh El I'm so sorry." He said walking to the back of her chair and wrapping his arms around her.

Marco just let her cry for a few minutes and then asked, "How did you find out?"

Ellie began to tell him about the phone call with Ava and then said "I just told myself this morning that I'm moving on and leaving Sean in my past and now look at me I'm falling apart because of him."

"Ellie don't beat yourself up over this reaction. It shocked you. It's okay to be upset."

"I can see those psychology classes kicking in." Ellie said trying to lighten her mood.

"I know" Marco said smiling. "But hey at least I'm going to sound good when I graduate."

"Marco you will be an amazing psychologist. You always listen to my crazy life and have wonderful advice."

"Yeah if only I could just start a practice now and forgo the next six years of school."

"You might be able to do that but you'd probably get sued."

"Dratted laws" Marco said smiling, happy to see Ellie perk up a bit.

"Well I better get going, my class starts in twenty minutes." Ellie said as she stood to gather her things and then went to kiss Aidan bye. "I'll see you in a few hours" Ellie said to Marco as she walked out of the apartment.

"Well Aidan, how about we get dressed and go to the store? We need some groceries."

"Go bye bye" Aidan asked looking up at Marco.

"Yes let's get ready to go bye bye. I hope your mom is going to be okay today." Marco said holding out his hand to Aidan.

"Mama" Aidan repeated as he stood and took the outstretched hand.

"Yes mama." Marco answered and then to himself said, _I just hope she doesn't run into daddy today._

As Ellie sat on the bus that would take her to class she couldn't stop thinking about what Ava had said that morning. Ellie was determined that Sean couldn't find out about Aidan. _He has a family now and I don't want to mess that up for him. _Ellie thought as she stared out the window at the buildings they were passing. She just hoped that Jay would keep his big mouth shut.

**A/N Well It wasn't exactly who most of you thought was on the phone but maybe we'll see Sean soon! Please review, I'm begging here!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am not the owner of Degrassi but I am the proud owner of a new puppy!**

After a week of trying to stay in, except for classes and work, Ellie and Aidan were both stir crazy. Ellie arranged for Aidan to visit her parents while she went to Damsel to visit with Ava, who had gotten back home last night.

When Ellie walked in to the store Ava was perched on a ladder working on a display of handbags while Jimmy directed her.

"Okay move the red one up to the next shelf." Jimmy said.

"Ava how are you going to get these down if someone wants to buy them?" Jimmy asked as he watched her wobble on the ladder. "I mean are you going to drag that ladder out every time someone wants to look at a purse?"

"Shit, I didn't think of that." Ava said frustrated.

"Is that any kind of language to use in your place of business?" Ellie teased, getting the attention of both Ava and Jimmy.

"El!" Ava yelled as she got off the ladder and began to squeeze Ellie in tight hug.

"Hey Ellie" Jimmy said smiling at the look on her face.

"Oh Ellie I found a designer that is amazing. You would love her. It's not my usual but I ordered a few things that should be shipped out by the end of next week. Maybe now you will shop in here." Ava rattled narrowing her eyes at Ellie at the last part.

Ava had been trying to get Ellie to get things from Damsel since she opened, she had even tried giving her things, but Ellie's taste still differed from the dressy fare at Damsel.

"We'll see." Was all Ellie would say.

"Are you not opening up today?" Ellie asked Ava.

"No I'm going to be closed today to get the things I brought back with me put away." Ava answered.

"Where is Paige?"

"I let her have the day off since she ran the shop by herself while I was gone. I can get this all put away."

"How about a coffee break?" Jimmy asked.

"Sounds good" Ava answered.

"Do you have time Ellie?"

"Yeah my classes today are in the evening and Aidan is with Mom and Dad. So I have all day!" Ellie said smiling. She had missed her every other day stop by the shop to chat with Paige and Ava.

"You would think I would have your schedule straight by now. You need to just make me a calendar so I can stop asking you." Ava said locking the door while Jimmy and Ellie stood on the sidewalk waiting.

On the walk over to the coffee house Ellie wondered why Jimmy was at Damsel. As soon as they had sat down and ordered she found out.

"So how is she?" Jimmy asked.

Ava, who didn't have to ask who she was said, "She is doing really good Jimmy. Her work is unbelievable I have some things she did at the store I can show you when we get back."

"That'd be good. I'm glad she is doing well and is happy." Jimmy said looking a little disappointed.

"She is happy but she misses home and she misses you." Ava said.

"I doubt that" Jimmy said with a tight smile.

"She does she asked me to tell you that she misses you and she kept asking me how you were. And she must talk about you a lot because all of her friends seemed to know a lot about you."

"Jimmy why don't you just go see her?" Ellie asked.

"She doesn't want that." Jimmy said looking down.

"How do you know? Have you asked her?"

"Ellie do you really think she wants me to follow her around the city in this chair? I'd be more trouble to her than anything else."

"God Jimmy do you really think so little of her?" Ava asked.

"Look lets just drop all of this I'm not going to New York and that's it."

Ava let out a big sigh knowing that he wouldn't say anything else about it today. It was so hard to see him now thinking that Hazel would consider him a burden after seeing Hazel and how much she cares about him. He was really all she wanted to talk about.

Hazel and Paige had kept in close touch but Paige doesn't always do well at talking about anything other than herself or Craig. So when Ava got to the city Hazel was full of questions about everyone but especially Jimmy.

"Okay Ava has Sean left yet?" Ellie asked now that Jimmy had shut the conversation about Hazel down.

"Uh no." Ava answered.

"Have you seen him El?" Jimmy asked.

"No. Have you?"

"No." He answered.

"Well he has been busy from what I hear." Ava offered.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't care what he has been doing. All I want to know is when is he leaving?" Ellie broke in before Ava could answer.

"Well to answer both your questions, he's not leaving Degrassi. He and one of his old teachers are opening up a customizing shop." Ava said and took a drink of her cappuccino.

"An old teacher?" Jimmy said looking at Ellie. "Do you think it's Simpson?"

"It's Mr. Ehl." Ellie said. She knew Sean and Mr. Ehl use to talk about how great it would be to have their own place and to put their mark on cars and bikes.

"The shop teacher." Jimmy said.

"Why would Sean and a teacher open a business?" Ava asked.

"Did you ask Sean or Jay?" Ellie asked.

"I haven't seen Sean, he was in bed when I got home last night and was up and gone when I got up this morning. And Jay doesn't tell me anything El, you know that." Ava said.

"Damn it! I can't believe he is staying here with his perfect little family. What the fuck am I going to do?" Ellie asked her friends.

"You have to tell him El." Jimmy said.

"There is no way you can hide Aidan Ellie." Ava said.

After a few minutes of silent thought Ellie said hopefully, "What if I say Aidan is Cameron's?"

"Ellie don't pull my brother into your mess." Ava said harshly.

"What would it hurt? Cameron is always saying he wishes Aidan were his so why can't we let Sean think he is?"

"Ellie no." Ava answered.

"El, you could tell Sean Aidan is mine but that's not going to change the fact that he looks just like him."

"God I know. You guys are right. I'm just afraid Sean will hate me and down the road Aidan might too."

"Ellie Aidan is never going to hate you. You're his mom." Ava assured her.

"Yeah and you're a cool mom. You let him play drums, he has a bad ass room, thanks to me, and you let him wear a Mohawk to daycare. That is pretty good for a two year old." Jimmy said smiling.

"I hope your right." Ellie said softly.

"Guys I got to get to class. I'll see you tonight at practice El."

"Bye Jimmy."

"Okay Jimmy. I'll see you then."

The girls watched Jimmy make his way out to the sidewalk. They waited until Jimmy was engulfed into the crowd of people before they spoke again.

"Is Marco over the whole Aidan's bad ass room thing yet?" Ava asked.

"Yeah. Jimmy promised he would help us paint over his work if we moved."

"Good. You want to come back to the shop and help me?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, I'll help you for a little while."

As Ellie and Ava unpacked some crates their chat turned to Jay.

"So how did Jay do with the trip and all?" Ellie asked as she put a red skirt on a hanger.

"He was okay. I just don't know. I called twice at after 1:00 two nights in a row and he didn't answer the phone."

"Maybe he was sleeping." Ellie offered.

"No I told him, when I talked to him the next day, I couldn't sleep and he said he was up most of the night too and I should have called him. And it's still bothering me that he wouldn't keep Seth while I was gone. I mean he lives with him everyday for almost a year but he thinks it would be too uncomfortable to stay alone with my son."

"Ava how can you live with him if you can't even trust him?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know Ellie, I just love him"

Ellie had hated the idea of Jay and Ava together from the beginning. She just doesn't believe the "changes" Jay has made. And the fact that he tries to make Ava feel guilty for not letting his loser friends over or making him chose between her and the partying every night pisses Ellie off. Jay is using her and Ellie hates that Ava can't see it.

"Ava he is not worth it" Ellie said but Ava's phone started to ring and she ran to grab it.

"Hey babe" Ava said into the phone.

"No I'll be a while."

"That would be fine"

"Okay I'll see you in a minute."

"Jay is coming down here for a little bit. He said he hasn't seen me in days and he misses me." Ava said smiling as if the previous conversation hadn't happened.

"Well I think I'll go then. He can help you finish this up. I told Aidan we could rent a movie today so I'm going to go get him and do that before I have class."

"Okay, Thanks for the help Ellie."

"Sure thing. I'll call you later." Ellie said as she walked out the door and into Jay.

"Hey Ellie." Jay said letting the door close without going in.

"Hi Jay" Ellie said walking away.

"Ellie wait a minute." Jay said grabbing her arm.

"What do you want?"

"You are going to tell Sean about his kid. Cause if you don't I will."

"What!" Ellie yelled.

"Oh you heard you me red."

"Jay mind your own business. I'll talk to Sean when I'm ready."

"Well if you don't tell him by tonight I'm going to tell him." He said smirking.

"You're such a dick. When do you suggest I tell him Jay? Should I go to your place and tell his girlfriend I need to talk to him alone?"

"No he's at the new place getting it ready. Shelby and the baby are out looking for them a place so he's all alone." He said ignoring her sarcasm.

"Where is it?" Ellie asked wanting to get way from Jay.

As Ellie started to the dreaded destination she couldn't think about how much she didn't want to do this, how much Sean was going to hate her or how much she hated Jay. All she could think was the name, Shelby, she had a name now. And that made it real and that made it hurt more for some reason. Shelby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Degrassi does not belong to me. Sniff, sniff.**

Ellie stopped at the doorway of the building. It smelled like paint and cleaner. Ellie saw Mr. Ehl at a counter punching something into a keyboard with his eyes glued to his fingers. Behind Mr. Ehl Ellie could see Sean, or at least what she thought was Sean, through a window in the door.

Rather than disturb Mr. Ehl's work she went around the back of the building to look for another door. In the back there where two big garage doors, both closed and a regular door which was open.

Ellie took a deep breath and stepped into the door. Sean was putting some cans and boxes on shelves with his back to her. Ellie opened her mouth to speak just as Sean's phone went off. He reached into his pocket pulled it out and answered.

"Hello" she heard him say. It was the first time she had heard his voice in three years. It was a little deeper than she remembered but there were several things about him that was not the same. His hair was a little longer, and no beanie or hoodie covered his sandy blonde hair. For some reason she actually expected him to be wearing what she had seen him in last. Instead he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with several colored stripes at the top. Ellie took a minute to take him in as he was still oblivious to her presence. He seemed to be taller and had slimmed down a bit.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" This pulled Ellie from her appraisal of the boy she once knew and into his conversation.

"God damn it Shelby can you do anything for your self?" He said. His voice was cold.

"I told you I have to be here today. Find a fucking apartment and put a deposit on it, you know the price range. Just make sure it's a two bedroom." With that he closed the phone and slung it across the room.

Ellie stood silent watching him, unsure if she should say anything or walk away and come back, loudly. She glanced at her feet trying to decide and when she looked up Sean still had his back to her. He had his hands on his head and was looking at the ceiling like he was waiting for an answer to appear across the white tiles. Ellie held her breath and watched him. After a minute Sean dropped his hands and hung his head down then walked to where his phone landed. Ellie quickly stepped out of the door so he wouldn't know she had been watching him.

Ellie stood with her back to the outside wall of Sean's new business. She tried to calm her nerves by taking a deep breath. She had been dreading tell him this for almost 3 years but it was worse now that she had seen him. Now that her pulse was racing and stomach was flipping. Ellie suddenly noticed that she was rubbing her wrist, something she hadn't done in a long time. Another deep breath and Ellie cleared her throat and walked back inside.

"Sean?" She called out softer than she meant to.

"Sean!"

"Is that you Miss Nash?" Mr. Ehl said as he came through the door that led to the front.

"Hey Mr. Ehl, yeah it's me Ellie." Ellie said smiling.

"I said Miss, you haven't gone and married someone and broke our boy's heart now have you?"

"No I'm not married but Sean isn't our boy anymore at least not my boy. And besides he has a girl and a little one I'm told." Ellie wondered if that last part sounded as bitter to Mr. Ehl as it did to her own ears.

"So he does. Well now did you come to see me or was he the one you hoped to see?"

"I was just coming to see how you both were doing and how your new venture was going. I'm really glad you and Sean are doing this. He always talked about having his own shop, I'm glad he's getting the future he wanted."

"Yes well Sean has always been a good kid, I'm just glad I could help him out."

After a minute or two of silence Ellie told Mr. Ehl she had to be going. "Well should I tell Sean you came by?"

"No that's okay I'll see him soon." Ellie said then added to herself _Unfortunatly._

Ava was at home watching Bob the Builder with Seth and Jay when Shelby and Sean came in. Shelby slammed the door, passed the baby to Sean and then slammed the door to the guest room without a word to anyone.

Ava looked to Jay with a, who does she think she is, look on her face. Jay just shrugged so Ava looked at Sean. Her eyes widened at what she was seeing. She had heard Aidan looked like this man but now seeing him for the first time it was amazing how much they favored. _Ellie doesn't stand a chance if this guy ever sees Aidan_ Ava thought.

Sean was growing tired of the stare Jay's new girlfriend was giving and finally said, "Look I'm sorry about that, she's just pissed at me and throwing a tantrum."

Ava shook her head, realizing she was still staring at him and said, "Its okay, I was just uh shocked."

The phone rang before either Ava or Sean could say anything else. Jay looked at the ID and held it out to Ava "It's for you"

"Hello"

"Ava is Jay there I really need to talk to him."

"Sure, Ellie hang on." Ava held the phone back to Jay and said, "Nope it's for you"

Jay looked at her and then the phone like they were both crazy and then took it. "Yeah"

"Jay listen when I got to Sean's place he was gone please don't do this tonight. I promise I'll do it tomorrow. Please Jay."

"Tomorrow." And then he handed the phone back to Ava.

Ava walked into the kitchen to talk to Ellie, away from the ears in the living room. "Oh my god El he is just like him."

"I know and it sucks, is he there now?"

"Yeah he and the girl just got here and she is a bitch from what I saw. She just came in slamming doors and not even speaking to us just throwing that baby off to Sean then stomped into my guest room."

"Is it bad of me to say I'm glad she's not perfect?" Ellie asked.

Ava laughed and then asked, "What's going on with Jay? You two have never talked on the phone and it's not my birthday so don't say it's a surprise party."

"Jay is such a fucker, just so you know." Ellie said through gritted teeth.

"What did he do?" Ava asked with a heavy sigh.

Ellie began to tell Ava how Jay was trying to force her to tell Sean about Aidan while in the other room Sean had laid his daughter down in her car seat after changing her and then sat on the couch heavily.

"Damn man she's a little bitch." Jay said smirking.

"Tell me about it. Try living with her." Sean said shaking his head.

"Well why do you live with her?"

"She has my kid Jay. What do you think I'm just gonna leave them alone?"

"What she wasn't a bitch till after the baby?"

"I have no idea." Sean said as he let his head fall back against the couch.

"You fucked her so you must have known something about her or did the big bad Seany come back after you left here?" Jay said smirk in place.

"Shut up Jay. Was that Ellie my Ellie on the phone earlier?" Sean said trying to get off the subject of Shelby and Callie.

"I didn't know you had an Ellie I thought you had a Shelby." Jay said raising his eyebrows.

"You know what I mean was it her?"

"Yeah, she and Ava are like stuck together most of the time."

"Really, wow Ellie must have changed. Ava just doesn't seem like the kind of girls El usually hung out with."

"No not really she's pretty much the same, they just went through some stuff about the same time and bonded or what ever it is chicks do." Jay said biting his tongue no to say more.

"Is Ellie okay?"

"You'll just have to ask her yourself. I don't really talk to her, if you remember I'm not exactly her favorite person."

"Still?" Sean said smiling.

"What can I say, the girl can hold a grudge."

"Well if I do see her I'm sure she will have a huge grudge against me.

"Don't worry you'll see her, probably sooner than you think."

Back in the kitchen Ellie finished her tale of Jay and his pressure, Ava was furious. "Who does he think he is? God I'd like to knock his ass out sometimes."

"Well girl I have to go, I have class in like half an hour."

"Do you need me to keep Aidan?" Ava asked out of habit.

"Uh…let me think, fuck no! Are you insane?"

"Oh god El I'm sorry my brain just died for a minute." Ava said giggling.

"Just don't let your brain die tonight with Sean. Okay?" Ellie said laughing with her.

"El I won't say anything I swear and Jay will keep is mouth closed too. Promise."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Bye"

Ava joined the guys in the other room. "So you want Chinese for dinner?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me" Jay answered.

"Sure" Sean followed.

"Okay Jay will you please come in here and help me figure out the order?" Ava asked sweetly.

"Uh okay." Jay said a little weary.

As soon as the stepped into the kitchen Ava exploded. Something Jay was not use to seeing.

"Who do you think you are? How dare you butt your nose into Ellie's business? You are not going to tell Sean anything. Ellie will do it when she is ready, she knows it has to be done so back off and give her time."

"Look I told her I'd give her until tomorrow." Jay began.

"You big shit. Ellie will tell him. So help me Jay if you utter one word about that little boy before Ellie does I'll."

"You'll what?" Jay asked with a smile as he reached out and began to rub the palms of Ava's hands.

"Jay I'm serious. I'm asking you to leave this. If you can't do this…Jay we are going to have to talk about some things, right now I think you have cheated on me and I'm really pissed that you didn't let Seth stay with you, but I love you and I guess I'm stupid but I'm willing for us to talk about this and try to work things out. But Jay I swear if you can't do this one thing I don't know if I even what to try anymore."

"Ava I don't do well with ultimatums. Don't threaten me, understand?"

"Jay I have pushed away stronger people than you, I love you but I can live without you. Make no mistake."

"We'll talk later." Jay said pushing Ava with his shoulder as he passed.

Ava sighed and silently hoped that Jay would step up to be the man she knows he his. She just hoped he loved her enough to want to be that person.

**A/N Hope you all like this. Please let me know either way!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Degrassi isn't mine!**

Ellie's night was filled with dread for tomorrow. She left practice early telling the guys she had a headache and went to her parents to get Aidan. After a fifteen minute bus ride they were finally home. Ellie and Aidan played hide and seek for awhile before bath and bed time.

"I missed you today. I didn't get to see very much." Ellie said as she rubbed a glob a green shampoo into his red hair.

"I miss you too. I play with papa." Aidan told her while she lathered his hair into silly designs.

"I know you did what did you play?"

"We play with truck."

"Wow you played trucks. I bet that was fun." Ellie said smiling.

"Uh huh and nana made us maconi and cheese to eat."

"I'm glad you had fun but its time to get your jammys on now so let's goes." Ellie said, wrapping the little slippery boy in a towel.

Aidan was dressed in his airplane pajamas and in his crib sleeping within an hour. Ellie was glad Aidan went down so easy but now she had the rest of the night to think about how she was going to tell Sean about his son.

Today had been hard, seeing Sean again made Ellie feel things she didn't want to feel. She missed him, and she just wanted to feel his hand in hers again and to feel his lips touch hers. But she knew that it wasn't going to happen Sean had someone and Ellie remembered she did too. She hadn't thought of Cameron since earlier today when she tried to hide from Sean behind him.

As if on cue the Ellie's cell rang the tone that let her know Cameron was waiting.

Ava's night was actually going better than she expected. Sean turned out to be pretty cool. Shelby still wasn't her favorite person but she did come out of the guest room to eat and was acting civil. Jay was pouting and acting like she wasn't even there while Seth was bathed and laying in his bed watching TV. It wasn't the best way for him to fall asleep but it worked and everyone was happier in the end. Shelby got Callie to sleep and in her portable crib and went to have a bath. So Ava was left with Jay and Sean and since Jay wasn't talking to her she made the best with Sean.

"So how old is Callie?"

"She'll be three months old next week."

"I remember when Seth was that little. It's so fun to watch them start to smile and try to make sounds."

"Yeah it's been amazing. I never thought I'd have a kid now but she's great. So how long have you and my man here been together?" Sean asked as he gave Jay a punch to the arm.

"We started dating a year and a half ago and moved in together almost a year ago." Ava said trying not to look at Jay.

"Okay now Jay how did you get this girl to even go out with you much less live with you?" Sean asked smiling.

"Just turned on the old ravine charm."

"Ergh you're gross. We met in school but after we graduated Seth's father was being an ass and Jay was in the Dot one day when he was harassing me and Jay pushed him around for me."

"Yeah well." Jay said with a shrug

"What happened?" Shelby asked coming into the room and sitting on a very uncomfortable looking Sean.

"It's a long, boring story." Jay answered.

"It's not boring or long." Ava interrupted and began to tell Shelby and Sean the whole story.

_Ava was sitting at the counter at the Dot with Ellie. They were celebrating the opening of Ava's new store with milkshakes. Ellie had her back to the door and noticed when Ava tensed up and the smile left her face, she turned and saw why._

"_Tucker, how's it going?" Ellie asked._

"_Hey there Ellie, it's not so great actually" he answered then turned his attention to Ava. "Where were you last night?"_

"_What are you talking about?" Ava asked._

"_I went by your house and your aunt said you were gone for the night."_

"_You can't just come to my house Tucker. You need to call before you come, don't just drop by anymore." _

_Ava's aunt had lied and told him she wasn't home, she just didn't want to deal with him._

"_Well excuse me but if I want to see my kid at 3:00 in the morning then you will answer the door and let me in." Tucker said pointing his finger in Ava's face._

"_Tucker you need to back up. You're embarrassing me." Ava said softly._

"_I don't care if I'm embarrassing you. Ava I'm getting sick of this hard to get shit. I told you I'm sorry now stop acting like a brat because you didn't get your way."_

_Ava got up and walked outside with Tucker on her heels. Once they were in the back of the building Ava turned to face him._

"_Didn't get my way are you fucking kidding me? I'm not_ _playing games with you Tucker, I told you when you said you wanted to stay here that you can see Seth but we are over and that hasn't changed and it's no going to. Get over it and move on. You're the one acting like the brat."_

"_You little bitch." He spat and grabbed her by the tops of her arms. _

"_Dude you need to keep your hands to yourself." Jay said from the spot where he had been watching the whole time. _

"_Fuck off." Tucker said not even looking at Jay._

_Jay didn't speak he looked at Ava who had tears staining her checks and pulled Tucker away by the collar. They began to exchange punches until Jay got Tucker in the stomach and he lost his breath and decided that it was best to let it go. _

"_Keep yo_ur hands _off her. You got it? I know some well lets just say not so nice people and if I see you touch her or she tells me you have touched her I'm going to let you meet them." Jay said then spat on the ground where Tucker was laying._

_Jay turned to Ava who was still crying. "You alright?"_

_Ava nodded and wiped the tears away._

"_Come on I'll give you a ride home."_

"_I have my car"_

_Jay cut her off "Ava I'll take you home or where ever you want to go and I'll bring you back later to get the car. Let's just go now."_

"_Okay" was the only answer she could give. How did you thank someone for beating up someone else?_

"Well Jay took me home and the next day he came to check on me and we went out and things just went from there." Ava said finishing the story.

"That's so sweet." Shelby said from her spot on Sean.

"Well how did you two meet?" Ava asked Shelby.

"Um a party."

"How long have you been together?"

Shelby looked at Sean who shrugged and answered "Bout two months."

"Oh" was all Ava could manage to say.

"Well hell that's some shit. How did you two manage a kid in just two months?" Jay asked finally joining the conversation.

"Jay!"

"What I'm curious."

"Well curiosity killed the cat. So I'd shut it if I were you." Shelby said.

"Hold up, girl you are in my house unless you want me to boot your ass out you better watch your mouth."

After Jay's remark Shelby stormed back to the guest room leaving the three alone again.

"Sean I'm sorry man but damn she just told me to shut up. She has known me a week and already she is bitchin at me"

"Don't worry man she doesn't get any better with time."

"Should you go check on her?" Ava asked.

"Nah she'll get over it."

"Well what the hell is going on with you two? You do realize that can't meet someone and have a baby in two fucking month's right?"

"Jay!"

"It's cool. We hooked up a party long time ago and two months ago she showed up at my door with baby in hand saying here you go daddy."

"Did you make them do a paternity test?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, she's mine."

"Well just because you have a kid by her don't mean you have to live with the bitch. Why did you bring her with you?"

"Jay do you think I wanted to? She is only sixteen and her dad is threatening all kinda shit. So I have to keep her happy and her mouth closed."

"Sixteen?" Ava said not so sure about Sean anymore.

"I know its bad, but I swear to god I didn't know. We hooked up at a party, I was drunk as hell and to be honest I don't even remember sleeping with her. Every time she gets all up on me I just want to puke. It's just not right. Fucking sixteen. Mr. Ehl and I had been talking about opening this place up and I was getting all my stuff ready to leave Alberta when she showed up. I had to leave I had all this planned and Mr. Ehl was counting on me and she threw a fit when I said I was going to leave her and Callie with her dad for a month so I could get us a place and get the shop opened. So here I am with bitch in tow."

Ava felt sorry for him, she just couldn't help it. He had messed up and was about to find out that he had made the same mistake two years earlier. And what would happen whenElliemeets Shelby. Ava didn't even want to think about that was about to blow up. But tomorrow was near and it wouldn't be long.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am not the proud owner of Degrassi!**

Ellie had woken up early the next morning. She was up most of the night and when she finally fell asleep it didn't last long. She was up even before Aidan, and with that knot that was starting to become too familiar in her stomach. Today was it, she had to tell him. But first she had to figure out when to catch him alone. She had thought about taking Aidan with her, thinking Sean might not kill her in front of a child, but decided that wouldn't be a good situation for Aidan to watch. So Marco was staying with Aidan and she was skipping class to face Sean. But first she had to talk to Jay, as much as she hated it, to see when to find Sean alone.

"Yeah!" Jay yelled into the phone.

"God do you always answer the phone like an ass." Ellie said.

"God do you always call people at seven o'clock in the morning." Jay yelled.

"Stop yelling. Your lazy ass should be out working and not laid up letting Ava keep you up."

"Did you just call to bitch or is there a purpose to this red." Jay asked ignoring the remark that he knew was true.

"I need to know when to go to see Sean."

"You know what, you can do it whenever you want. Sean is at the shop everyday from 6:00 till about 5:00." Jay said.

"You're not going to tell him tonight if I don't?" Ellie asked not sure if she understood what he was saying.

"No I won't say anything. But you need to tell him."

"Are you serious? Thank you Jay."

"What ever. You are going to tell him though right?"

"Yes I'm going to tell him. I just need a little more time."

"Alright then." Jay said before hanging up.

"Yes a reprieve" Ellie said hanging the phone up.

"What did you get a reprieve from?" Marco asked walking into the kitchen.

Ellie told Marco about Jay's ultimatum and his new change of heart as he made them pancakes.

"Well you know what has been going on with me now what about you?" Ellie asked as she poured syrup over her pancakes. I seems like I haven't seen you in days.

Marco smiled and said "Not much."

"You meet a guy!" Ellie said pointing her pancake filled fork at him.

"No."

"Yes you did. Let's hear it."

"You know me too well. His name is Tyler." Marco gave in.

"And…" Ellie prompted.

"And he's really sweet not to mention totally hot." Marco said with a huge grin.

"Where did you meet him?"

"Last night when you ditched out on band practice. He's a friend of Jimmy's, I think they have some classes together."

"So he's a hot tortured artist."

"Something like that."

"Well what does he look like?" Ellie pushed.

"He has the most beautiful eyes, they're like ice blue, and he has dark hair. Nice body about six foot. You can see for yourself Saturday at the show." Marco said before taking a bite.

"Good, I can't wait to meet him. Are you going to see him before then?"

"Actually we are going to meet for lunch today."

"Well I hope you have fun. I'm going to work on some homework while Aidan is still sleeping. Thanks for breakfast." Ellie said as she rinsed her dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"El" Marco said stopping her.

"Yeah"

"What does Cameron think about all this?"

"He doesn't really know."

"Are you going to tell him Sean is back for good?"

"He'll find out soon." Ellie said and walked out.

Ellie didn't tell Marco, she was still trying to wrap her brain around it, but Cameron's call last night ended with him telling her he was looking into moving here. He'll finish up his third year at Alabama in May and wants to finish his last year in Toronto. He told Ellie he would have a better chance at a job here if he knew the sport scene in Toronto better. Seven months, Ellie had seven months to decide what she wanted with Cameron. _Maybe we can figure some things out next month when he comes for Thanksgiving_, Ellie thought as she sat down at her desk and opened her laptop.

Ava came into the store with two coffees and two blueberry muffins only to find Paige looking like she had been ran over.

"What is it?"

Paige tried to wipe her eyes and only smeared her mascara worse, "He cheated on me" she managed to squeak out between sobs.

"Paige, I'm so sorry. What happened, how did you find out?"

"Last night, I didn't go to the practice because I have a paper due tomorrow and I needed to work on it. I finished it so I thought I would go surprise him. When I got there his roommate was acting weird and didn't want to let me in but I pushed past him and went to Craig's room. When I opened the door he was with some girl."

"Were they doing anything or could you be over reacting?"

"They were fucking. So I don't think I'm over reacting." Paige screeched.

"Okay I'm just asking. Calm down."

"Oh god I feel like such an idiot. Can you believe he cheated on me?"

"Well he has a history of it. But I can't believe he did it again." Ava said then asked, "What did you do when you saw them?"

"Well I was shocked at first but they didn't even notice I was in the room with them so they were still going at it and I just wanted to kill them both. I yelled his name and you should have seen the look on his face. Craig has the jar on his dresser he puts change in and I picked it up and threw it at him."

"Oh my god did you hit him?" Ava said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah it hit him right in the head and bounced off him and hit her in the stomach." Paige said.

"I can not believe you did that." Ava said with a giggle.

"He jumped up and was running after me naked with his hand over the side of his face. I wasn't sure if he was chasing me to hit me back or to talk so I ran out of there. He called several times last night but I didn't answer."

"Do you want to go home?" Ava asked.

"No I'm going to go clean up a little bit and I'll be fine." Paige said and went to the back to pull herself together.

Paige had just walked away when Craig came in the store. Ava glared at him. The glare was replaced with laughter when she got a good look at him. He had a cut above his right eye which was swelled almost shut and black.

"Oh yeah it's hilarious."

"Well you deserved it you piece of shit." Ava said still smiling.

"I know, is she here I just want to talk to her."

"I don't think now is such a good time." Ava answered.

"I just want to apologize."

"I'll ask her if she wants to see you but I doubt it."

Ava walked into the back leaving Craig up front. Paige walked out of the bathroom with her face washed and hair pulled back.

"Hey do you have any concealer? I didn't bring mine and I've got to cover these circles."

"Yeah I think there is some in my bag but wait don't go out there."

"What?"

"Craig is out front. He said he wants to talk to you."

"I am not talking to that ass." Paige said with her head high.

"You don't have to but just look out there and see your damage." Ava said laughing.

"What, where I hit him?"

"Yeah go look."

Paige cracked the door and peaked out. "Oh my god"

"Paige I can hear you. Please come out I just want to talk to you."

Paige took and deep breath and opened the door "You can come back here I don't want you scaring away any customers." She said with her shoulders straight and her head high.

Craig sighed and walked to the back. Ava squeezed Paige's hand on her way out front.

"Well let's hear it. You fell and your dick just happened to land in that slut."

"Paige I screwed up. I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it. She was all over me and I just wasn't strong enough to turn away." Craig said.

"Give me a break. Do you really think I'm going to fall for that crap? I'm not Ashley or Manny Craig. That's not going to work on me. I want you to go."

"Paige you don't mean that."

"Yes I do. I can't believe I wasted two years of my life on you not to mention gave up my dreams of Banting to be with you. We are over Craig now leave." She said crossing her arms and acting stronger than she felt.

"Paige I love you." He said reaching out to her.

"You don't know what love is. When you have love you just throw it away. So go Craig I'm through with you. Your love means nothing to me now and my love died. Leave."

Craig walked out of Damsel and Ava went to check on Paige. "You okay?"

"No but I will be. I deserve better than him." Paige said wiping her eyes.

Ava couldn't help but think of Jay. Would this be her? With Jay she never knew what to expect and she couldn't stop wondering when she would catch him or if she wanted too. Would it be better to just pretend it didn't happen?

**A/N I didn't really like this chapter. I had a little block but let me know what you think any way!**


	7. Chapter 7

I don no own the infamous Degrassi!

The last two days were like a blur to Ellie. She was still trying to work up the nerve to go see Sean. This morning she decided that she would get through the weekend first. Monday she would go to him and get all this drama over with.

Ellie and Marco had just left her parents house to drop Aidan off and were on their way to Craig's so they could all go to the club together.

"So are you excited to see Tyler tonight?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah I am, and I can't wait for you to meet him. I think you're really going to like him." Marco said smiling.

The rest of the walk the two friends talked about what they thought they should play tonight. Craig, being very unCraig like, said he didn't want to practice the two days before the show so they didn't talk about a play list. Ava had told Ellie all about Paige giving Craig a black eye because she caught him cheating. Ellie had tried all week to call Craig and tell him what an idiot he was but he didn't answer her calls or anyone else's from what she had heard. So tonight would be the first time they had seen him.

"I wonder if Paige will come." Marco asked as they rounded a corner.

"I don't know. I could see it two ways either she never comes around him again or she comes looking great and being fun just to show him she's over him." Ellie answered.

"Yeah, knowing Paige it'll be the last choice." Marco said as they reached Craig's door.

An hour later Jimmy Marco and Ellie were trying not to listen to the argument going on across the room. Paige had gone even farther than Ellie had guessed and brought a date.

"Who is this guy? We broke up three days ago and already you're out with someone." Craig yelled.

"His name is Sam and what I do and who I do it with is no longer your business. At least I waited until after we broke up to find someone else." She returned.

"You know what I don't give a shit what you do. You can go out and fuck the guy on stage for all I care."

"I don't know what I ever saw in you." Paige yelled.

"I know what I saw in you. Just a fuck but then you got all clingy. You were right the other day I don't love you, I never did."

Paige turned away as if he had hit her. When she looked at him again he saw the tears in eyes and instantly regretted his words.

"Well, at least now I know how you feel. I gotta go." Paige said softly just as someone called a five minute warning.

The couple's friends sat across the room and cringed at what Craig had said. By the time they looked towards Paige she was gone and Craig was standing in the middle of the room staring at the door.

Marco and Jimmy walked past Craig and out of the room to the stage. Ellie stopped in front of him. "I cannot believe you just said that."

"What, you're going to blame me for this? She's with another guy."

"Oh my god are you really so stupid? You slept with someone else and she saw it. You really do deserve that shiner." Ellie turned and walked out the door leaving Craig to follow.

Downtown Sasquatch had just taken the stage when Paige saw Ava and Jay at a table with Sean and made her way over with Sam in tow.

"Hey Ava!" Paige called over the music that had started.

"Hey" Ava said smiling at seeing whose hand Paige was holding. Ava was glad to see that Paige was moving on.

After room had been made at the table, chairs found and everyone had been introduced to Sam, Paige was working on the a drink Sam bought her and feeling a little better.

"Wow Sean it seems like forever since I've seen you." Paige said.

"Hey Paige." Sean said glancing at her.

"So where's the little mommy I've heard so much about?"

"Not here." Sean said this time not looking away from the stage.

"Are you afraid we might scare her off? She has already seen the worse we have to offer and is still hanging around." Paige said smiling sweetly at Jay.

Jay rolled his eyes and whispered something into Ava's ear. Sean didn't respond at all.

An hour and a half later Paige was working on her fifth drink, Sam was all over her and the band was taking a break.

"I think I'm going to go back and say hi to El I'll be back in a few minutes." Ava said.

Ava had barely gotten out of view when Sean stood up and walked away without a word to anyone. Ava was trying to make her way through the crowd when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey" Sean said when Ava turned to face him.

"Yeah?" Ava said.

"I'm going to see uh Craig." Sean said looking over Ava's head.

"Okay, I'll show you where they are." Ava said before starting to walk again.

Ava didn't recognize the person standing on the other side of the door but soon heard Marco's voice.

"Hey I'm Ava." She said to the guy holding the door for her.

"Hi, I'm Tyler."

"Oh nice to meet you." Ava said walking further into the small room so Sean could come in.

"Sean, good to see you man." Jimmy said holding out his hand.

"Hey Jim, you guys sound really good." Sean said shaking the hand extended to him.

"Hi Sean" Marco said. "This is my uh friend, Tyler."

"Hey guys." Sean said not sure what Marco thought of him. He knew he and Ellie were still best friends so there was a good chance Marco hated him.

"So where is Ellie?" Ava asked.

"I think she made a stop at the ladies room." Marco answered her.

Sean had been talking to Jimmy for a few minutes when he asked, "Where's Manning I haven't seen him since I got back?"

"He was standing at the stage door spying on Paige the last time I saw him." Ellie said from the doorway.

"El" Sean said taking her in. She was more beautiful than he remembered. He didn't think she had changed much. Her hair was shorter, not much shorter but he noticed. He caught himself staring at her body and noticing she was much curvier and it seemed that she would be softer to his touch. He heard her voice but had to drag his thoughts back to the conversion. He heard something about his shop so he just said "Yeah its going great."

"That good Sean I know this is like a dream for you."

"Yeah I've always wanted to do it so when Mr. Ehl called I jumped at the chance." Sean said.

"I hear you have a little one now." Ellie said trying her best to smile.

"Yeah, a little girl, her names Callie."

_Please god don't let him show me a picture._ As soon as Ellie had the thought Marco asked to see a picture.

"Sure" Sean said pulling out his wallet.

The picture was passed around the room. When it was Ellie's turn she didn't want to look but knew she had to. She really was a beautiful little girl. She seemed to have Sean's nose and mouth but at the time of the picture she had dark hair and eyes.

"She's beautiful." Ellie said to Sean handing him the picture.

"Thanks, she really is a great kid." Sean said smiling for the first time that night.

When Sean took to picture from Ellie he rubbed his fingers along the back of her hand. Ellie pulled her hand back quickly and questioned him with her eyes. Sean just looked away. Craig decided to come in at that moment and Sean was pulled into conversation with him and Jimmy.

Ellie quickly got to Ava. "I'm sorry El. I came back her to warn you but he wanted to come see Craig."

"It's okay I saw him from stage, I took a minute in the washroom to calm down."

"Well I'm going to go back out I left Jay with a drunk Paige." Ava said.

"What, Paige is drunk?"

"Yeah, her date is buying her drinks. Let's make sure she gets home tonight this guy seems a little too happy about how much she's drinking."

"Okay don't leave after the show. Let's go get something to eat."

"Cool see you in a bit."

Ellie watched Ava leave and remembered that eating with Ava and Jay most likely meant eating with Sean. "Shit" Ellie said to herself. "Well I'll just make sure everyone goes with us." Ellie was afraid that being with Ava and Jay would make her and Sean seem like a couple which would be too much.

"So you still talk to yourself I see." Sean said.

Ellie looked up and saw that Sean was standing right beside her, while everyone else was across the room.

"Still?"

"Yeah you always talked to yourself. When you did homework or when you were worrying about something." Sean said with a shrug.

"I believe the term is thinking out loud."

"Oh okay whatever you have to tell yourself."

Ellie smiled, this seemed like the Sean she remembered.

Sean lifted his head to look at her but this time he seemed serious. "El, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Ellie's good humor evaporated. "Look Sean all that is over and done with. I don't really want to talk about it."

"El, I need to talk about it. I need you to understand."

"Sean what you need really isn't on my list of concerns right now."

Sean reached down and took her hand. Ellie looked at his hand covering hers. She started to speak she wanted to tell him about Aidan but Marco called her name. Ellie pulled her hand from Sean's as if his touch burned her.

"Sean I have to go back out. There are a few things we need to talk about but not now."

Sean followed her out. He was staring at her as she walked. He just wanted to hold her, bury his face in her hair and forget the last two years ever happened. Just as Ellie turned a corner his cell phone rang. A look and the phone reminded him that time didn't stop and he had a little girl at home and unfortunately she had a mother.

A/N Sorry about the long wait. I hope it will be worth it. Let me know what you think. I hate to tell you but the next chapter will be a while gettingto you too. I'm moving next week so it'll be a while but I'll be back so stick with me!


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Degrassi or any of its charcters.**

After ignoring three phone calls Sean had turned his phone off and had a few drinks of his own. He had told himself he wouldn't drink tonight before he left the house, but it seemed he just couldn't help it here lately. He couldn't help but think that Shelby was doing this to him. She was making him weak and he hated her more with every swallow of the liquid he had promised himself he would never touch again. The thought had occurred to him that maybe this is why his parents had drank. Maybe they needed it to stand being around the other. Turning into his parents wasn't something Sean wanted to think about so he looked back to the stage and the girl he couldn't stop watching.

The show had wrapped up and now Ava, Jay, Ellie, Sean, Marco, Tyler and Paige were sitting at a round table in little diner down the street. Ava was trying to get Paige and Sean to drink some coffee with little success. Paige was still pouting because they had dragged her away from Sam. Sean insisted he was fine and didn't need to sober up. They weren't exactly having the best time but Marco was trying.

"El you really should see Tyler's work."

"I'd love to." Ellie said smiling at Tyler. "What is your favorite form?"

"I paint a lot but I love to sculpt." Tyler said.

"Tyler has several things at a gallery just down from Damsel." Marco said looking to Ava.

"At Stone?" Ava asked.

"Yeah" Tyler answered.

"I love walking in that place. I'll have to go in and see what you have." Ava said smiling.

"There is going to be an open house there in a couple of weeks. You guys should come."

Tyler offered.

"Defiantly" Ellie said.

"Cool, I'll get you some information on it."

"That'd be good. Well it was really good to meet you Tyler." Ellie said standing.

"El can you get Paige home?" Ava asked. "We have to be home soon so the baby sitter can go."

"I don't need anyone to get me home Ava. I know where I live." Paige said coolly.

"Come on Paige we can just share a cab."

"Whatever." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"If you don't mind can I share too?" Sean asked.

"Dude we can take you." Jay said.

"No, I'm going to go to the shop tonight. Sleep there. I just don't want to deal with all the shit that will be waiting for me at home." Sean said softly to Jay then turned back to Ellie and Paige and asked, "Is it okay with you two?"

"Sean I don't know if that's a good idea." Ellie said.

"Ellie, it'll be fine Hun it's just a ride." Paige said looping her arm through Sean's and walked to the door.

Ellie crossed her eyes at the friends left at the table and followed them out.

Ellie was last to the car and found herself beside Sean. Paige talked the whole way when they got to her house Ellie walked her to the door and helped her get inside. The relief of getting rid of Paige was short lived as Ellie open the door of the cab slid in and was alone with Sean for the first time in a very long time. Well the first time he was aware of it too.

The car had just pulled away when he started. "El I still love you." He said softly.

"Sean don't do this." Ellie pleaded.

Sean leaned across the backseat and rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek. Ellie closed her eyes and tried to fight the feeling in her stomach.

"Sean please stop." She whispered.

Sean took her chin between his fingers and turned her face to his. "I can't Ellie" He whispered back staring into her eyes.

"Sean you have a family at home." Ellie said.

"I have a daughter Ellie that's all. Shelby is nothing to me she never was."

Ellie closed her eyes and shook her head not wanting to hear anymore.

"I never stopped loving you El. What happened with her was a mistake. I swear El she was the only other person I was with after you and I was only with her the once. I was drunk and I don't even remember it. I know a baby after one time is hard to believe but it happened Ellie. I didn't even know about Callie until a right before I came back. Please believe me Ellie." Sean begged.

"I believe you. A baby after one time isn't all that uncommon." Ellie said turning back to the window.

"Ellie please look at me." Sean said putting his hand over hers.

Ellie turned back to him and said, "Sean there are some things we really need to talk about but tonight isn't the right time." As she finished speaking the cab stopped.

Ellie jumped out and ran towards the door but felt Sean's hand around her wrist just as she unlocked the door.

"Go back to the car Sean." She said turning to him.

He was so close. She could smell his cologne mixed with the alcohol he had earlier that night. "Sean go." She begged him.

"I can't." he said leaning in, his lips were almost on hers when she tipped her head down.

He reached out and once again lifted her head. "Ellie please. I need to touch you, taste you. God El I missed you so."

Sean didn't finish his sentence. Ellie had softly put her lips on his. That's all it took. He pulled her body against him hard. Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Sean reached for the door knob and backed Ellie into the apartment. Once inside Sean lifted Ellie up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sean got to the couch and sat down keeping Ellie in front of him. The kiss only broke to pull shirts over heads. Sean had both hands under Ellie's skirt tugging on her fishnets. "Stand up baby." He breathed against her neck. Ellie obeyed and soon was free of all clothing. Sean, now standing pulled her into another kiss. Ellie put her hands between their bodies and unbuckled Sean's belt. Soon his pants were undone and Ellie closed her hand around him. Sean took a sharp breath. His head fell to touch her forehead he looked into her eyes and said, "Are you sure El, do you want to stop?"

Ellie moved the hand touching him and whispered his words back to him, "I can't."

Sean stepped out of his pants and sat back on the couch, he pulled her onto his lap. Ellie slid him into her body and began to rock as Sean moved beneath her. Sean soon cried out just as Ellie slumped against him. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands up and down her moist back as her heartbeat slowed against his.

After a few minutes of sitting like this Ellie spoke, "What have we done?"

"Don't regret us Ellie. I love you. I want to be with you."

"Sean are you still drunk?"

"No ma'am you sobered me right up." Sean teased placing a kiss against her shoulder.

"Sean I'm serious."

"No El I'm not drunk,"

"I have to tell you something. Let's get cleaned up." Ellie said pulling herself off Sean.

A few minutes later they were dressed and Ellie was sitting in the rocking chair facing Sean on the couch. "First I have to tell you I've been seeing someone."

Sean closed his eyes and took a hard breath. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know?" Ellie said lamely.

"Do you love me?"

"Don't ask me that."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Cameron. He's Ava's older brother."

"Oh. Well what's next El? You know how I feel. Are you going to tell him about us or are we going to pretend this never happened?" Sean asked not looking at her.

"Sean there's more we need to talk about."

"What else could there be El?"

Ellie stood up and held her hand out to him. Sean put his hand in hers and stood. Ellie led him down the hall and to a closed door. Ellie took a deep breath and looked at Sean unsure. He smiled and she turned the knob. "This is my son's room." Ellie said louder than she meant to.

"You have a kid? Is it his?" Sean asked not looking at her.

"No Sean. I haven't slept with him." Ellie admitted.

"Who else El? Who have you been with?"

"You" Ellie said softly.

Sean turned to her. Are you saying" Sean stopped speaking and cleared his throat.

"He's yours. Sean you are the only person I've ever."

"WHY!" Sean yelled interrupting her.

Ellie jumped. "Sean I"

"No tell me why. Why didn't you tell me El? My god I have a son." Sean said.

"Sean I tried. When you left it was a while before I found out. I wasn't going to tell you. I didn't want you to think I was trying to trap you or pressure you into coming back. But at the ultrasound they said a boy and I just had to let you know so I went to your parent's house but your dad told me you had gone. I didn't think you would be back so I just decided to do it myself and let you be happy."

"Let me be happy? Are you fucking crazy? Did you think my child wouldn't make me happy? I can't believe you did this to me." Sean said as a tear fell.

"To you! I did it for you. I let you go. I let you be young while I had a baby and dealt with everything on my own. I didn't do this to you this happened to me. If you had been around you would have known everything. You chose to leave me and I chose to let you go."

"Where is he? What's his name?" Sean asked refusing to argue with her anymore.

"His name is Aidan." Ellie began

"Aidan" Sean repeated.

"Yeah Aidan Cameron Nash."

"Nash? Why didn't you give him my name Ellie?"

"I didn't think you would ever see him and I didn't want to explain why his name was different from mine. I just thought it was the best thing to do."

"You have to change it Ellie. Where is he I need to see my son."

"He's at my parents."

"What? You left our child with your alcoholic mother?"

"She's changed Sean and my dad is home now. Aidan is fine."

"I'll be back in the morning. Have my son here."

"Where are you going?" Ellie yelled at his back.

"I can't be around you right now. I'm going to the shop." Sean said and closed the door behind him.

Ellie watched the door for a few minutes after it closed and wondered how this night had gone from the love she felt earlier to the hate that Sean had just had in his eyes for her. She had expected this but it still hurt. Ellie went into the bathroom and ran a bath. She could smell him on her and she knew she would never sleep tonight if she didn't get his scent off of her skin.

**A/N Hey all sorry this took so long but I'm all moved in and back in business. I hope you like this chapter. I think some of you will while others might be upset with me (sorry blackrose). Let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Degrassi belongs to...not me!

Ellie eyes fluttered open. Something had woken her but her head was still hazy. She closed her eyes again but suddenly all the memories of last night came flooding back. Ellie wanted to cry but she wouldn't let herself. Sean would be here later and she didn't want to look like she had been crying so she held it.

BAM BAM BAM!

Ellie jerked her eyes open again. Someone was pounding on the door, that's what had woken her. Ellie looked at her clock as she climbed from her covers to put some pants on. _6:45, who the hell is here at 6:45 on a Sunday morning? _Ellie asked herself as she made her way to the door.

"What are you doing out here?" Ellie asked.

"I'm coming home. I'm sorry I woke you El. I left my key last night and I don't have enough cash for the cab that is waiting." Marco explained as he went to his room to get money.

"Wait a minute, you didn't come home last night?" Ellie asked smiling as she followed him.

"I'll tell you about it when I get back. Just let me go pay this guy."

Ellie was surprised, since they have been living together Marco had never spent the night with someone. He had dated a few guys but never had he stayed out all night with one. _He must really like this one_. Ellie thought to herself.

When Marco came back in Ellie had coffee going and was pulling out some fruit and a bagel. "You making me some?" he asked as he sat at the kitchen table.

"You want regular or strawberry cream cheese with you bagel?" Ellie asked as an answer.

"Depends what kind of fruit do we have left."

"Blueberries" she answered.

"Regular."

"So are you going to tell me why you're just now getting home?" Ellie said with another smile.

"It's not what you think dirty girl." Marco said returning the smile.

"Well what is it."

"I spent the night in the emergency room."

"What happened are you hurt?" Ellie asked the smile had disappeared.

"No I'm fine, Tyler fell down the steps coming out of Irene's diner and hit his head on the metal sign post."

"Aren't there only four steps there?"

"Yes, but someone had dropped a tube of lipstick on the top step and he slipped on it and fell head first onto the sidewalk."

"Is he okay?" Ellie asked trying not to laugh.

"Its not funny El but yes he's fine. Slight concussion and had to get six stitches but he'll be fine.

"God that's awful. Man it took forever in the emergency room didn't it?" Ellie asked.

"Well it was pretty busy tonight. Tyler was almost finished when Will, Craig's room mate, brought Craig in."

"What happened to Craig?"

"Well after we left the club and he wouldn't come with us he got slammed. When he finally got home he fell while relieving himself and broke three ribs on the bath tub.

Ellie couldn't help it this time the laughter bubbled up at the thought of Craig falling into the tub.

"I stayed with him cause Will didn't want too, the doctors thought he had been in a fight because of the eye. They kept asking him who had done this to him and he kept saying the bath did it." Marco said very close to laughter himself.

"Paige will love that. Well I guess you did have a busy night." Ellie said still smiling.

"That's not all. Someone else was at the ER last night or I guess this morning." Marco said his smile now gone.

"Who?" Ellie asked taking a bite of her bagel.

"Sean."

"Sean what happened?" Ellie asked the bagel forgotten.

"Broke his hand. He's fine too."

"When did he break his hand?" She asked confused.

"I was sitting with Craig waiting for the doctor and I heard his name called. I looked out the curtain were we were and I saw him. While they were checking Craig I went over to see if he was okay. He told me to leave and I asked what was going on. He said you told him about Aidan and everyone that kept it from him could go to hell."

"He didn't take it very well." She said looking at her hands.

"Yeah I figured. When I asked him how he got hurt he said he punched a wall at his shop. I asked him if I could call Jay or Shelby for him but he told me no. So I left him and took Craig and Tyler home."

Ellie buried her face in her hands taking a deep breath. "I was so stupid last night." She said through her fingers.

"You weren't stupid you told him the truth. You did the right thing he'll calm down."

Ellie looked up, tears wet on her cheek and said, "Yeah I told him the truth but I slept with him first."

"You slept with him. What the hell happened last night?"

"He was just so…I don't know. He said he still loves me."

"Oh El, what's he going to do now?"

"He told me to make sure Aidan was here this morning he would be back." Ellie said wiping her nose on a napkin.

"How about I go pick Aidan up for you and you get a shower and get ready for when he comes." He offered.

"No Marco you have been up all night. I'll get him."

"I'm fine El. Just go get yourself together and I'll have Aidan back in a bit."

"Marco"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You go check up on Craig today and we'll call it even." He said and walked out the door.

Ellie knew she was lucky to have not only Marco but Ava and even Paige. She knew if Sean didn't kill her later today she could take this hurt to her friends and they would try to make it better. Ellie was afraid that it couldn't get better this time. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that said her life was about to change.

**A/N** **Hey hope you all like this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 8. This is a short chapter sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Degrassi now on to the story!**

Ava rang Ellie and Marco's bell and waited. After the fourth ring she was getting a little worried. She knew Ellie didn't want to deal with Sean last night and Paige told her she didn't remember if he was with them when Ellie left her. Shelby was driving her crazy and she just wanted to make sure Ellie and Paige were alright.

"Okay I'm going to ring this one more time and then we'll go." She said to Seth, who was standing by her side. The brown eyes just smiled up at her.

The door swung open just as she pressed the button again. Ellie stood on the other side looking very nervous with a robe wrapped around her. Ava could see her friends shoulders relax when she saw who was at the door.

"What's going on?" Ava asked.

"Nothing. What are you two doing out so early this morning?" Ellie asked letting them in.

"Seth was up early and after Sean didn't come in last night Shelby was freaking out and getting on my nerves. So we decided to go to breakfast and I wanted to make sure you and Paige made it home okay."

"Paige got home fine." Ellie said.

"I know I went by there first and she was not feeling great but she said you got her home."

"Let me go get dressed and I'll tell you about all the crazy things that happened last night."

"Okay" Ava said as Ellie walked to her room.

"I wanna play with Aiden." Seth whispered to Ava.

"I don't think Aidan is here right now bud. Do you want me to put one of Aidan's movies on for you?"

Seth nodded his head and sat in the floor waiting for Thomas the Train to start.

Ava started the movie and walked to Ellie's room. Ellie was sitting in front of her mirror putting on some makeup.

"So what happened last night?" Ava asked lying across Ellie's bed.

"Well were you still with Marco when Tyler fell?"

"No we left right after you did. Is he okay?"

"He's fine had to get a few stitches but he'll be fine. There's more, while Marco was at the ER with Tyler, Craig came in with broken ribs but he's okay too." Before Ava could respond Ellie rushed on. "Then Sean came in with a broken hand." Ellie said finishing her makeup and running a brush through her hair.

"Oh my god. I guess Marco had a late night."

"Yeah."

"Is he sleeping now?"

"No he went to get Aidan from my parents."

"Why so early?" Ava asked as she walked to the doorway to check on Seth.

"That's the hard part for me to tell you. Ava I did something last night that I shouldn't have done."

"What are you talking about?" Ava asked turning her attention back to Ellie.

"I had sex with Sean." Ellie said looking at Ava in the mirror.

A heavy sigh passed Ava's lips then she asked "What about Cam?"

"I don't know Ava. What happened with Sean was just a stupid mistake."

"Sean sure seems to have a lot of mistakes where sex is concerned." Ava said rolling her eyes.

"I told him Aidan's his and he didn't take it very well. From what I understand he hates me so much he punched a wall and broke his hand."

"I'm sooo sorry for you Ellie. I mean that's just awful that you screwed Sean, who has not only a girlfriend but a baby, while dating my **brother **and it surprisingly didn't work out for you." Ava yelled.

"I know okay. I messed up again." Ellie yelled back.

"Call Cameron Ellie. Tell him what you did before he gives up everything for you. You don't deserve him."

"What do you want from me?" Ellie asked starting to cry.

"I told you, call him and tell him what you've done." Ava said. As she went through the door she turned back to Ellie and said "I hope you used something this time. We all know Sean's history. I mean the guys said he's had sex twice in the last two years and both times the girl ends up pregnant. I'd be a little nervous if I were you."

Ellie closed her eyes after she watched her friend walk away. She knew Ava was only trying to hurt her but Ellie couldn't help but think of what she had just said. _How could I be so stupid? _Ellie asked herself. _Not only did I cheat on Cam and help Sean cheat on Shelby but we didn't use anything again_.

Ellie had just begun to beat herself up when the bell rang again. Expecting Marco and Aidan, Ellie wiped her eyes and put on a smile.

"Hey" Sean said standing in the door.

"Hey" Ellie said as the smile faded.

Sean walked in and looked nervously around the room.

"Uh he's not here yet. Marco went to get him. They should be back in just a minute." Ellie explained.

"Oh" Sean said not looking at her.

"Sean" Ellie began.

"Look El lets just don't."

"Marco told me about last night are you okay?" Ellie asked looking at the black cast that covered Sean's hand and arm.

"Don't pretend like you care if I'm okay." Sean said through clenched teeth.

"I do care."

"Look I'm not getting into this now. I just want to see him then we'll talk about what's going to happen." He said.

"What do you mean? Sean look at me, what are you saying?"

Sean looked to Ellie and said, "I can't stand to look at you okay. Being this close to you makes me want to hit something else. Don't you get it? You make me sick. I wish I … never mind."

"No tell me. What you wish you had never met me? You wish you had never come back? What? Just tell me you coward." Ellie yelled.

"I'm a coward? What the fuck are you? You don't deal with anything. You close up or hurt yourself. You're the coward."

"You don't know me anymore Sean. I haven't cut myself since I found out I was pregnant. You don't know me so don't act like you do." She screamed.

Ellie heard the door open and quickly wiped away her tears and took a breath before she turned. Marco was carrying Aidan, he looked at Ellie and smiled.

"Hey peanut. Did you have fun?" Ellie asked.

Aidan didn't speak he just nodded. Ellie reached out and took him from Marco and felt the heat.

"What's wrong?"

"Your mom said he started running a fever during the night and was throwing up." Marco answered.

"Do you feel bad?" Ellie asked Aidan.

He just nodded again. "You sick too Mama?" Aidan asked as he put his hands on either side of Ellie's face. "You cry." He said.

"I'm okay peanut. I hit my toe on the table. But I'm fine now." Ellie said.

"Look El I'm going to go to Tyler's to check on him and maybe crash on his couch, let you work all this out." Marco said backing to the door.

"Okay, thanks for getting him for me."

"No problem. Call me if you need me to help with Aidan or whatever." Marco said looking at Sean who was staring at Ellie and Aidan.

"I will" Ellie said. She wanted to beg Marco not to leave her but he was gone.

Sean couldn't say anything. It was like looking a baby picture of himself except for the hair. His heart was pounding. He was looking at his child, his first born. Ellie looked so worried. He was amazed how natural she looked holding a baby, his baby.

"I want milk" Aidan said laying his head on Ellie's shoulder.

"You can't have milk now because your sick but I'll get you some water." Ellie said turning to the kitchen..

"El, I'll hold him while you get the drink." Sean said awkwardly.

Ellie looked up at him and let him take Aidan from her.

Ellie came back into the room with a sippy cup of water. She stood in the doorway and watched as Aidan sat on Sean. Her son looked so small with Sean. Sean was talking to him softly. Sean noticed her in the room just as Aidan threw up all over him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Ellie said as Sean stood up.

"Its fine, can I get a towel?"

"Oh yeah I'll be right back. No just come on into the washroom you can clean up and I'll put him in the tub."

Sean nodded and followed her, carrying his son.

After Ellie had bathed Aidan, Sean followed her to Aidan's room and watched as she put him into clean clothes. He stood in the doorway and continued to stare while she sat in her rocking chair and rocked the small boy, rubbing his red curls.

Ellie could feel him staring at her. She looked to him and realized he was not wearing a shirt. "Uh if you want to go into my room you can get a tee shirt."

"I doubt any of yours will fit me El."

"No I have one. We had some shirts made up for the band and the smallest was a large so I have that. It's ganging in the closet, It's brown and should be all the way on the left side."

"I'll go look" he said and pushed away from the door.

Ellie took a deep breath and said, "So what do you think about Sean? Do you like him?"

But Aidan was sleeping. Ellie laid him in his bed and went to clean up the mess in the livingroom.

Sean was leaving her room pulling the shirt over his head and ran into her as she passed.

"Sorry" he said

"It's fine" Ellie said.

"Where's Aidan?"

"He's asleep."

"Yeah that is probably the best thing for him." Sean said.

"Sean lets go sit and talk. There's a lot we need to say."

"Look El I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was just mad, I'm still not thrill but I didn't mean it."

"It's fine. Let's not talk about us right now, what are you going to do about Aidan?"

"Come on you got any coffee?" Sean said going to the kitchen.

"Yeah sit I'll make some."

"Ellie what I have to say has to do with us but let me finish because in the end Aidan will be the main focus."

"Okay."

"When I told you I loved you it was true El, I do. The fact that you kept being pregnant from me still really pisses me off but I can't blame you. I just left you. That was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life." Sean stood and stepped in behind Ellie who was pretending she was busy with the coffee. "El look at me. Do you still love me?"

Ellie looked up at the face of the person she had loved more than anything. The only person she had ever really needed. "Sean I…"

The phone rang and Ellie looked at it.

"Let it go Ellie look at me."

"I was hurt by you Sean. More than you…"

The machine began to run and suddenly she heard his voice. "Ellie, hey babe it's me. Look Ava told me you were trying to reach me. You know I'm here for you El if you need me. I'll have my cell so if you get this and still need to talk to me or if you just want to call I'll be here. I love Ellie. Give the big guy a hug for me."

"When the machine turned off Sean moved away from Ellie so fast she almost lost her balance.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say the big guy isn't Marco."

"That was Cameron." Ellie said as she poured the coffee into cups.

"I figured. Look I don't want him around my kid Ellie."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Ellie asked outraged. "Cam has been here since Aidan was born, before he was born actually and Aidan loves him. I will not tell him he can't see us anymore."

"I don't know what I was thinking. Okay what's the deal do we need to involve lawyers or can we work something out with Aidan." Sean asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Sean what were you saying before?" Ellie

"Nothing, what's it going to be can we do this."

"We can do it." Ellie answered.

"Good, listen I have to go see Callie and try to not kill Shelby. So I'll call you."

"Sean wait before you go I just have to say something. Ava said something earlier. Last night we didn't use any protection."

"I haven't thought of that. Fuck that's really all I need one more kid I don't want. We'll worry about that if we have to okay."

Ellie couldn't speak she just nodded and watched him walk out the door.

**A/N Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I love you all too much. I do miss MissPatrickStump if you are reading this say hi to me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Degrassi does not belong to me.**

A/N Hello everyone, I know you all must have thought I had left this story but I was just dealing with some stuff. Sorry I stopped updating but I'm back now! It has been so long since I have written I was a little rusty, I hope it's fit to read.

By the time Sean reached Jay's his head was pounding.

By the time Sean reached Jay's his head was pounding. Once he stepped inside it only got worse.

"Where were you? I called all night." Shelby screamed.

"Not right now." Sean answered pushing past her.

"It's always not right now with you. God I hate you sometimes." She continued to yell.

"Just sometimes? I hate you all the time. Where is Callie?" Sean said softly.

"Fuck you. I'm leaving Sean and I'm taking my daughter somewhere you'll never find her."

"Shelby don't threaten me."

Ava was in the kitchen coloring with Seth when she heard the couple start fighting. She went to the room she shared with Jay and slammed the door shut.

"Keep it down." Jay growled from beneath the covers.

"Get up Jay. Get up and get them out of my house now!"

"What are you talking about?' He asked trying to focus on her.

"I want Sean and that girl out of here."

"Baby you know I told them they could stay." Stood up and walked over to where Ava stood.

"Don't baby me Jay. I mean it I want that jerk to leave." Ava said and turned to the door.

Jay grabbed her waist from behind. He pulled her against him. "Why don't you come back to bed with me?" He said as he kissed her neck.

"Jay, stop."

Jay continued to kiss Ava's neck and slowly started to move back to the bed. He turned Ava around and began to kiss her lips. Ava tried to pull away but he was just so warm and tasted so good.

"Jay" she began but was cut off with another kiss.

"Jay I can't Seth is up." She finally got in while he broke the kiss to pull her shirt over her head.

"Yes you can. Come on Ava I need you." He whispered.

Ava was lost in Jay. He had finished undressing her laid her back on the bed and was now running kisses up her legs. Neither she nor Jay heard the doorbell or Sean and Shelby's yelling stop. Jay had moved back to her lips and neck. They didn't even realize they weren't alone until he yelled.

"You fucking slut. Do you know our son is outside?"

Ava and Jay both turned to Tucker who was standing in the doorway glaring at them.

"Sorry big guy. I don't like to share." Jay said standing and taking his time to pull on some shorts.

Ava closed her eyes and wished the earth would just swallow her.

"Don't worry Jay. I wouldn't touch anything after you've had it." Tucker said with disgust.

"You want to get the fuck out of my bedroom so Ava can get dressed."

"Jay you forget I've seen it all before. Hell I've got the kid to prove it."

"Get out Tucker." Ava screamed but it was to late Jay dove at Tucker.

Sean tried not to listen to the argument but when he heard the fight start he went in. Ava had just pulled Jay's shirt over her head and was yelling at Jay to stop. Sean tried to pull them up but getting between them was impossible.

"Sean do something" Ava yelled.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked trying to grab Jay, which was hard because he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Jay, stop." Ava screamed trying to put herself between them. Sean tried to pull her away but was too late. Ava hit the side table as she fell.

"Ava you okay?" Jay asked. The fight had ended when the two men heard Ava hit the table and then the floor.

"Ava" Jay said again when she didn't answer.

"Move" Tucker said kneeling beside her.

"Fuck you. You stay away from her." Jay said again pushing Tucker.

"Both of you stop!" Sean yelled as he pushed between them. "She's bleeding stop fighting and help. Jay call 911, dude go get your kid he is screaming."

Across town Ellie was pounding on Craig's door. Marco had come back to make sure she and Aidan were alright and sent her to check on Craig while he and Aidan took a nap.

"Craig, open the door already. Will, I know you guys can hear me. Open up!" Ellie screamed.

Ellie started when the door was jerked open. Craig stood at the door in his underwear as he held on to his side. "What Ellie, I'm moving a little slow this morning."

"I heard about that." Ellie said as she pushed past him into the house.

"Oh please come in, I'm sure you have plenty you think I need to hear." Craig said then slammed the door shut.

"I'm just here to check on you. Marco told me about last night and asked me to check on you. Do you need anything?" She asked.

"Well I could eat." Craig said unsure. When he saw Ellie at the door he had expected her to yell at him about the huge ass he had made of himself last night.

"Do you guys have anything here?" Ellie asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Will's mom stops by once a week and brings food for us. She even brings frozen casseroles and stuff. It's pretty nice."

"Well go sit and I'll see what I can find."

Ten minutes later Ellie brought Craig a plate of eggs and toast into the living room.

"Wow thanks El, I have to admit when I saw you this morning I thought you were going to rip into me not fix me food."

"Craig you know what you did was awful. Paige is really hurting but I don't need to tell you that."

"I know Paige is hurt. The things I said last night. I'm such a dumb ass."

"You'll get no argument here." Ellie said pulling her feet under her on the chair opposite Craig.

"I love her El, last night when I said I didn't I just wanted to hurt her for being with that guy. Then when I saw her face and she was about to cry I wanted to die for doing that to her. I'm just so stupid. She was right you know, when someone loves me I just break their heart. She is better off with out me. I would have ruined it sooner or later."

"Maybe you can just give her some time. Send her a note, tell her you didn't mean those things then give her some space. Respect her."

Later as Ellie was walking home from Craig's she decide to follow her own advice. Cameron deserved her honesty and respect. She dialed his number and waited for an answer. It was her turn to respect Cameron and tell him the truth about what had been going on. She knew he would be hurt but not telling him was worse. _Ava was right he deserves better than me, he deserves someone who will love him back. I'm that's just what I'm going to tell him._ Ellie thought.

"Hello"

And again things would be changing.


End file.
